Good To Be Wrong
by The Ever-Dreaming Kitten
Summary: A short story for Grin and Tanya because no one else writes one about them. I own nothing.


**Hi, I decided to re-write this story to make it a little better. There are not a lot of changes, mind you. Anyway, please enjoy and God Jehovah bless.**

* * *

 **Good To Be Wrong**

It was 6:30 in the evening in Anaheim where underneath the Pond hockey stadium, two people were getting ready for their outing. The two said people were surprisingly the Mighty Duck members Tanya and Grin who no one thought that they would spend time together.

Reason being wasn't because they didn't get along, but the fact that they didn't have very much in common. Tanya was techno-savvy of the Mighty Ducks. And Grin, though as wise as he was, he wasn't into technology any more than Mallory was. However, it seemed as of late that these two were feeling more than respect for each other.

Tanya was recently paying more attention to Grin's gentle, caring spirit than she did when she first met him. After all, animals liked Grin because animals have a sixth sense to tell if a person was good spirited which is exactly what Grin was.

And Grin himself was seeing that Tanya had a lot of heart as well as a brain. Not to mention, the courage she would find in herself to do the right thing like the time she faced her fear of the dinosaurs Dragunus brought to life. Not only that, he also admired her newfound devotion to stop Dragunus after the Mighty Ducks traveled through time.

However, these two didn't know of each other's feelings yet, but Tanya so desperately wanted to reveal her feelings tonight because she didn't want to hesitate too long. After all, the only girl Duck besides her was Mallory, and Tanya didn't want to wait until their return to Puck World where any other girl Duck would come along and take Grin away from her.

The other day, Tanya bought tickets to see the the light show in town and she was surprised Grin actually agreed to go with her because at first she was afraid he would say no.

Then she planned that when the the light show was over, she would confess. She had been rehearsing it in her quarters until the big night. She was sure she had practiced the correct words just right and on the night of the light show, she was ready.

"If I make this night maybe the best one he's never had, I might pull it off," she said to herself in her room as she fixed her fluffy hair, straightening her clothes (the kind of clothes in episode Beak in the Future).

Her heart almost stopped when she heard someone knocking on her door, though she had a feeling she knew who.

"H-hang on, I'm ready," she stammered, making her face-palm. Now she was feeling nervous. Tanya shook the anxiety away and told herself she was going to go through with this and that was final.

She stood in front of the door, taking a deep, quiet breath then she opened the door to see Grin dressed in his outing clothes (also the kind from Beak in the Future). He smiled down at her, making the butterflies in her stomach flutter again, but she did her best to keep calm.

She cleared her throat and announced with a smile and a steady voice, "Okay, let's go." Grin nodded quietly and followed her in the elevator.

As they rode upwards, Grin still couldn't get over that Tanya actually asked him to go somewhere with her in the city, for it was unusual of her to do so.

Grin always believed Tanya felt incompatible with him, but now he thought perhaps she was feeling more fond of his company. Though his heart had been nagging him all day that maybe tonight would be a good time to tell her how he felt.

Grin wasn't normally one for doubtfulness, but he questioned how she would react if he did reveal his feelings. A part of him was worried that she would decline because she would probably prefer a man who had a love of science. However, his instincts told him to take a chance before he lost it.

When the elevator door reached the locker room, Grin opened the doors for her, charming Tanya with his good manners. As they walked to their destination, the streets began to crowd because a lot of people were coming to see the light show as well.

Grin decided it would be good to stay close to each other, so he had his right arm around her right shoulder to keep her near, making Tanya blush from this contact, but she did well to keep him from seeing.

As they continued on, Tanya glanced at his hand on her shoulder; his large, strong but ever so gentle touch making her lightheaded. She was so distracted that she didn't notice they had reached the light show's location until Grin announced they had arrived.

The light show started at last with various, beautiful colors dancing on the dark stage as upbeat music played, then the performers came out wearing light-up shoes and hats, the male performers in color-changing tuxedos and the female performers in color-changing dresses. The show went on for several minutes, then the performers bowed down after their finale, earning a good applause from the entertained audience.

Grin and Tanya then walked back to the Pond, complimenting about the wonderful light show on the way. When they were halfway back at H.Q, Grin stopped Tanya for a minute to her curiosity before he pulled out a medium length dandelion for her to see.

"It's not real," Grin explained. "I wasn't sure what you would be allergic to, so I thought getting you a fake one would be a better idea."

Tanya was astonished as she slowly reached to hold the dandelion. He got her a gift? That was the first time he had ever done that...

"I picked this particular flower because it reminded me of your hair," Grin went on, gently touching his left hand in her hair, making her blush like crazy.

Tanya was lost for words at first, but her heart melted as she smiled warmly at him. "Thanks, Grin...it's really, very nice."

Grin smiled in satisfaction that she liked the gift, then they made their way into the stadium straight towards the locker room into the secret elevator. As they went down, Tanya had been staring dreamily at the dandelion the whole time, then she blinked when she realized that she didn't confess to him before coming in.

She would have liked to hit herself for carelessly letting it slip her mind, but a part of her said it wasn't too late. All she had to do was find a private place to talk to him.

As soon as the elevator door opened, Tanya thought of an excuse to be alone with him.

"Grin, uh...would you come with me to my bunk a minute? I need you for something. I'll tell you when we get there."

Grin nodded, not the least bit suspicious of her sudden request for his assistance as he quietly followed her to her bunk. When they entered her quarters, Tanya turned on the light, then the bulb went out, making the room pitch black again.

Tanya groaned in her head, almost clawing her left hand on her face in frustration because of this new distraction.

"Was this what you needed my help with?" Grin asked.

Tanya took her hand off her head and answered exasperatedly, "No, but let me take care of this first, then I'll tell you what I really asked you here for."

Tanya pulled out a fresh light bulb from her drawer and used her chair as a ladder to reach the bad bulb while Grin kept the chair still for her to her gratitude. Once the new bulb was screwed in, Tanya asked him to turn on the light to see if it was working which it was to her satisfaction.

Tanya held the bad bulb in her right hand as she started to step down, but she lost her footing and was about to fall down but Grin made haste and caught her by her shoulders and had her standing up on the seat, the two Ducks staring at each other in surprise from how close they were.

As they kept making eye contact, Tanya was starting to see...just how handsome Grin was for the first time. His strong but kind face, his dark eyes so deep, she felt like they could swallow her...and she was gladly letting them do so as she kept looking.

Grin, too, was also seeing just how beautiful Tanya was. Her hair looking as pretty as a dandelion itself, her shiny blue eyes as bright as her mind. As he kept looking into her eyes, he could see inside her the lovely soul that he had admired for a while now.

This contact with Grin was making Tanya's mind numb as her heart did the thinking for her and she found herself leaning forward to kiss his left cheek to his shock. When Tanya saw his eyes wide in astonishment, she realized her sudden move and immediately took her hands off his shoulders.

"Oh, Grin, I..." Tanya tried to explain herself, but she knew all explanations were pointless and she braced herself for the worst as she looked away in shame.

Grin was speechless for a minute, but when he grasped at Tanya's action, he began to understand what she wanted him here for. He gently moved her head to look at his, then he placed gentle kiss on her forehead to her bewilderment.

When he pulled himself from her, Tanya looked at him as she understood why he did that. Grin's heart was also doing the thinking for him as he gently held her chin before he leaned in to kiss her.

She gave a small startled cry at first but as he kept kissing her, Tanya showed no resistance as she closed her eyes to enjoy every second of this, her left hand finding itself on his right shoulder.

Grin took his beak off hers for a second so they could catch their breath, then he kissed her again, making Tanya shudder happily from this sensation that made her right hand shake and fall to her side, the bad light bulb she held falling down and shattering on the floor, but neither of them cared.

Grin stopped kissing for a second so they could take a breather again, then he deepened the kiss, Tanya's arms wrapping around his neck as she returned the kiss, Grin holding her around her waist.

The rapture lasted much longer this time, then finally they stopped to look at each other, Grin smiling warmly at her. Tanya hugged him tight to his surprise. She held him close because she was afraid this was all a dream and that she would wake up to find none of this being real.

Grin didn't know what to say, so he just held her, too. Tanya took several seconds to make sure this was all true and when she confirmed that it indeed was, tears of joy came out of her eyes as she smiled.

Without pulling away from him, she asked, "Grin, how long have you felt like this?"

Grin smiled, gently hugging her tighter. "For a while. And you?"

"Same here," she replied. "Lately, I've started to really enjoy the gentle side of you..." Tanya then tenderly stroked her right fingers in his short black hair. "Although, I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way at first."

"Why wouldn't I? There is more to you than just a scientist. You have heart and courage that I've always respected and loved, though I also thought you wouldn't feel this way, either."

"Well...it's good to see we were wrong for a change."

Grin nodded, then he slowly brought his beak to kiss the left side of her neck, shocking her at first, but then she relaxed and happily let him do what he wished as he kept kissing her neck as she kept stroking his small hair. However, this euphoria was feeling so good, it was draining Tanya's energy to the point she went limp.

Grin realized this and he found her sleeping against his left shoulder. He smiled warmly before he carefully held her bridal style and placed her on her bed, pulling the comforter to her shoulders, putting her glasses on her nightstand before he gently stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

He generously cleaned up the broken light bulb and started for the door where he stopped to look lovingly at Tanya before he left her to rest in peace.

The next morning, Tanya's eyes fluttered when she found herself in her room. She sat up straight when she wondered if what she experienced last night was a dream, after all. However, when she saw she was still wearing her outing clothes and discovered the dandelion next to her glasses, she smiled and held the fake flower against her left cheek in sweet relief to know it was in fact a dream come true.


End file.
